Curiosity Killed the Muggle-Lover
by Natascope
Summary: Abraxas Malfoy leads a Death Eater attack on the Museum of Muggle Curiosities in Carkitt Market during the first Wizarding War.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: This is for Season V of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, finals round #1

Team & Position: Caerphilly Catapults, Beater 1.

Base Prompt: Set your story in Carkitt Market.

Optional Prompts:

6\. (image) art/A-family-of-folded-dragons-24110210

7\. (word) history

11\. (word) feature

* * *

The pop of numerous Apparitions filled the quiet, night air as a group of five masked individuals appeared. Their white, featureless faces practically shone from the shadows of their dark robes. For most of these individuals, it was impossible to discern any truly distinguishing features—dark hair, dark eyes, average height. One individual though, the one at the lead of the group, had notable, platinum-blonde hair.

Abraxas Malfoy looked at the Carkitt Market storefront in front of him with an involuntary sneer. The _Museum of Muggle Curiosities_ was a stain upon the good, Wizarding shops located nearby. Thankfully, his master, Lord Voldemort, had seen the wisdom in destroying those shops in and off of Diagon Alley that did not belong in a well-mannered society. As Malfoy had proposed the target, he had been granted the opportunity to lead the attack on the location.

Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at the front door. The four Death Eaters behind him took this as their cue to also raise their wands. With a quiet countdown, Malfoy fired a Reductor Curse upon the front door, blasting it off its hinges. His compatriots' curses ripped through the remaining storefront. The result allowed the Death Eaters easy access to the museum interior.

"Get in and destroy the contents," Malfoy commanded of his underlings. "We have five minutes before the Aurors are likely to arrive."

The other Death Eaters swarmed past him, letting out shouts of joy as they started to dismantle the store, one curse at a time.

While they were about their assigned task, Malfoy walked up to the main desk. Sitting out, where anyone could access it, was a registry used to record who had visited this abomination. He scoffed to himself as he flipped open the book. Only the supremely foolish would be dumb enough to sign their name in such a book. A book where any one of proper breeding could find out that they were visiting such an abomination.

As Malfoy had expected, there were those foolish enough to sign their names. The most recent entry appeared to be one Arthur Weasley. So, not only poor but a fool as well. Regardless of financial status, blood traitors would not be tolerated. A quick scan through the pages ensured that no true wizards' names were recorded within. He pocketed the registry so they would have the opportunity to look through and pick targets at a later date.

While the smashing of the displays continued behind him, he heard the clomping of feet coming from above and then behind a door located behind the front counter.

A wicked grin, still hidden by the mask, appeared on Malfoy's face. Not only did this Muggle-lover run this abomination, but he lived above it, as well. This would make a much better, and a much stronger, statement than merely the destruction of the store. He pointed his wand at the door behind the desk.

Mere moments later, the door opened, showing an aging Wizard still in his pajamas, looking frightened yet determined. Upon seeing the masked men, his face blanched of color, before he quickly tried to back through the door.

A quick _Petrificus Totalus_ from Malfoy prevented the man from making his escape. The spell caused the man to slam his back into the ground. The fool had probably been expecting a group of youths rather than a coordinated strike. After tonight's raids throughout Diagon Alley, the Wizarding World would know that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters should be feared.

"Ah, good evening," Malfoy said as he stepped around behind the counter. "Thank you for joining us down here for an impromptu meeting. We hadn't realized that this was your home, but now that we know you're available, you simply must join us."

With a wave of his wand, Malfoy stood up the petrified owner, leaning him against the counter so he could observe the complete destruction of his livelihood.

"Please, let me go," the man pleaded, his mouth just mobile enough for Malfoy to make out the muffled words. "I've done nothing to you."

"Ah, but you have," Malfoy replied. "You created and ran this abomination to the Wizarding World. You put these objects of Muggle filth on display and expect good witches and wizards to come in and view them, parting with their well-earned Galleons. Rather than celebrating the filth, you should feature the extraordinary history of the Wizarding World!

"Now, while I'm glad that you were able to join us this evening, I must regretfully inform you that we are on a strict timetable. As such, I will not have time to properly educate you on acceptable behavior."

The man started looking relieved.

"Instead, we will just have to leave you here as we finish our fun for this evening. If you get very, very lucky, you may just get the chance to repent for your ways after the Aurors save you. If not, well… that is not my concern."

With a sweep of his robes, Malfoy strode back into the room, broken glass from the displays crunching beneath his feet. It was a pleasure to ignore the muffled pleas of the man petrified behind the counter. "Finish up your fun, our time is up, and we need to leave," Malfoy commanded.

The Death Eaters fired off the last of their curses and quickly left the building. When they had all exited, Malfoy turned back to the entrance. Sitting in the window display, covered in broken glass was a family of paper dragons. A half-crushed sign underneath them invited blood traitors young and old to come inside and see how Muggle filth saw the Wizarding World.

With a final sneer, Malfoy cast Fiendfyre upon the museum. He smiled to himself as he watched the fire take hold and tear through the dragons like the paper they were.

With a quick _Morsmordre_ , Malfoy Disapparated from the market. He knew that tomorrow there would be no sign of this abomination and the public would know to fear Lord Voldemort.


End file.
